An Infiltration
by BurnedRecords
Summary: "Here is where the magic starts." And Tom was absolutely right. As soon as he tapped the bricks in a certain order which Robin had just memorized, the wall opened up to a completely different world.
1. Chapter 1

An Infiltration

Hey there! I know I should totally be working on my other stories, but the idea kept getting into my thoughts. So, I just figured it would be better to get this out of the way and whatnot. This is just a short oneshot.

And with that short introduction out of the way, let's get on to the real stuff!

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

Out of all of the missions Robin had ever found himself going on, he figured that this one had to be the worst. And he had been on a lot of damn missions, and with Batman, to boot.

Sure, they were going to some magically fantastical castle in London for a while to secretly check up on some sort of war that wizards were supposed to be in. Sure, they were going to see sights and meet people and creatures that they would have never imagined seeing in their dreams. And sure, they were doing it because the JLA couldn't fit in themselves as kids like them. But there was one detail that really pissed Robin off.

He had no super powers, therefore, could not perform magic of any kind and might blow their barely manageable cover. He could still go, but he had to do it under the disguise of a cat. Artemis, of course, had been given this option as well. Apparently, she wasn't too keen on seeing wizards in action, as she immediately turned down the offer. Robin, on the other hand, wanted to know whatever he could about any possible opponents, which meant he was about to risk his pride to further his own knowledge.

Batman, as well, had something to do with accepting the cat position, saying that it would help him with his skills to snoop around, especially when no one would suspect him, the cat.

"Fine, but I never, ever want to hear jokes about this. Ever." It was childish, he was sure, but he wasn't sure how many things Kid Idiot could think up during this mission, and he didn't want to find out.

Batman had then brought forth the wizard that was going to help the others, since he was going to be a cat, with their magic. He had handed a magical collar to Robin and told him that whenever he wore it, he would instantly be turned into a feline and the collar would adjust with his body so that he wouldn't have to always adjust it himself.

After that, they didn't exchange many words; in fact, he didn't get to talk too much to the rest of the team either, except for Artemis. Batman had also stopped giving them missions for the few weeks that the others were training to be wizards, because the others would always be so tired afterwards and they needed to keep their focus on their studies.

It was then he had asked Batman whether or not he needed to wear his mask, because it would certainly look weird for a cat to be wearing a mask, and risk – Robin used the term loosely since Batman was the only one really concerned about Robin revealing his identity – showing everyone his eyes. Batman had stiffened considerably and gave him a hard Batglare, but Robin stood his ground in front of his mentor. He was seriously ready for the others to know who he was, he trusted all of them, and he found it difficult for himself to believe that they really felt his trust since they didn't know who he really was.

After a few moments of glaring at each other, Batman backed off and let a huge sigh escape.

"Fine, you all have been a team long enough and I trust your judgment. Just make sure that they don't tell anyone or ever let your name be said during missions, got it?" Robin felt himself swell with happiness, as he finally found the only good thing he could think of to come out of this mission actually happening. Plus the fact that he had won the glaring contest; that rarely happened.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He gave his mentor a hug – something he rarely did, even in the confines of the Batcave – and for the briefest moment he felt Batman hug him back. They quickly let each other go and Robin went back to the Main Hall to watch his teammates practice their magic, while Batman watched him go, thinking if he had made the right choice or not.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

The day that they were being sent undercover to the magical school, Hogwarts, had finally arrived. They had all, expect for Artemis who was on a mission with Green Arrow, had dressed in civilian clothes and gone down to the airport.

When they finally arrived in London, Robin was told to go into a bathroom to 'change'. Robin let out a sigh and headed into the secluded bathroom without protest. He had already gone through the change a few times back at Mount Justice to get used to it. He discovered that he would change into a black _kitten_ with blue eyes. Another reason to hate the mission, he mused. Soon, he was situated in a stall – he could keep his clothes on, even though he had no idea where they went – and he buckled the collar around his throat. A few seconds later, he found himself on four paws and closer to the ground then he usually felt comfortable with. He soon waltzed right out of the bathroom and over to his gaping friends, who had been very focused on the bathroom door ever since he had entered, and he nudged Superboy – who had been renamed Conner – so that the boy would notice him.

Conner had bent down to his level and picked him up gently and held him in a protective grip, but put him on display for the others to see.

"Wow, Rob. I didn't know your eyes were so… blue!" Robin gave him the best 'are you kidding me, that's all you have to say look' before he mewled and showed Kid Flash, or Wally, his claws.

Megan, who they had insisted to turn a more Earthly pale white instead of being Martian green, squealed over him and took something out of her pocket. She took the object and attached it to Robin's collar, which caused said cat to turn his head to her in confusion.

"It has your name, Robin, on there, plus it says you belong to Wally if you get lost. We even put it on a cute Batman shaped tag; I thought it would be nice." Robin nodded his head, a tag would be good if he somehow got lost while exploring the castle or if he got caught somewhere he shouldn't be.

Aqualad, who would be called Kaldur, stepped forward and stroked his fur, which immediately caused a reaction of purring on Robin's part.

"Looks like the collar helped provide some cat instincts, well it looks like we are ready to go. Goodbye, my King."

And the next few minutes consisted of many 'goodbyes' and 'I'll miss you's from both mentors and former sidekicks. It was a bit awkward for Robin and Batman, seeing as Robin could no longer speak English and Batman – who had revealed his identity to the team already – felt a bit weird talking to his ward while he was a cat.

But the adults left soon enough, and not too much later, they were headed off to some place called The Leaky Cauldron. This was the place that they were going to use to get to another place called Diagon Alley, where the others would get their school supplies.

When they entered the bar, all became quiet and most of the bar's patrons turned towards them. Robin felt his fur stand up a bit, but he ignored the feeling that came with it. Conner seemed immune to all of the stares directed his way, and he returned some of them with a menacing glare. It proved a bit useful as those on the receiving end of the glares tended to glance away after a few seconds. Megan had nervousness rolling off of her person; she didn't really like the attention that she was getting from just entering the wizard's bar. Wally, however, was able to shrug off all of the looks shot his way as he ushered the group forward. Kaldur arrived at the barman's desk first and asked if he could get into the alley.

"New wizards? You look a bit old to not have your wand yet." The statement was something that they would have rather avoided, but Kaldur had been told what to say in this situation. After all, most people who would ask this question they would never meeet again, and then the school already had some sort of excuse brewing to allow them to stay.

"We are from America, we've been told that their way of finding wizard's and being able to handle all of the new ones coming in was a bit defective, so when they found us, they said that we should come here instead." The bartender, Tom as he had introduced himself, bought the story and led them to a dead end.

"Here is where the magic starts." And Tom was absolutely right. As soon as he tapped the bricks in a certain order which Robin had just memorized, the wall opened up to a completely different world. It shocked them all so much, that Conner almost dropped Robin. In retaliation, Robin climbed up onto Conner's head and lay down in his hair. Conner didn't do anything about it, so he assumed that he was safe up there.

The first thing they did was go to the bank, advice Tom had given them as he said that they took wizarding money and nothing else. So, they went to the bank to exchange all of the money Batman had given them. After many awkward moments, mostly created by Wally, they had finally gotten their money exchanged through the weird creatures – or Goblins, they had been told – and left the bank loaded down with what would have been a heavy bag for most people, but carried by Conner it took little effort to lift and carry around.

Robin decided that since Conner was doing the heavy lifting, he would go hang on top of Wally – or his 'master' as he had already joked – and sit on his shoulder to lighten Conner's load. Wally freaked out for the first few seconds that he felt something land on his shoulder, but after Megan had told him Robin was up there, he let Robin be, but not without muttering under his breath about creepy kittens. Megan had giggled, but Robin felt very inclined to stick one of his claws into Wally's head. Speedsters did heal fast after all. It did shut Wally up, that is, until the got to the wand shop.

"Oh wow! I've waited forever for this moment and-" And Wally went on and on, but suddenly, Kaldur plucked him from his perch upon Wally's shoulder and set him on the ground, off to the side from the creepy wand shop.

"I'm sorry Robin, but the sign says 'No Pets Allowed'. Try to stay out of trouble while we are inside, okay?" Robin felt extreme disappointment, but he nodded his head anyways. If he was going to be a pet, he would have to obey the pet rules. Did they even allow pets inside of this school anyways? If not, he was going to go to Gotham and hope that the Joker or someone else would be stirring up trouble; venting this out would be a must.

Robin then heard a loud crash from inside the store. He jumped up on the ledge so that he could see through the window, and saw Wally standing in the middle of the shop with a stick – wand, he reminded himself – and a broken shelf off to his left. Robin would have face-palmed if he had hands, of course Wally would destroy something, why not? The old man that was with them, however, didn't look the least bit fazed and plucked the wand from Wally's grip and shoved a new one in his hand. The process repeated itself a few times until red and yellow sparks came out of the tip. Wally then fished around their bag of money and paid the store owner.

His teammates went through the same process, surprisingly enough, and soon they all had their own special wand. He could hear Wally now – in his mind – saying something about a mission trophy, if Wally even felt like keeping it after the mission. Wally's stubborn mind still didn't like the fact that they were doing something magic based, it shook his scientific world after all. But after plenty of convincing from Wally's own mentor plus Batman, he got over it and started to study up for this mission himself. The practice wands the wizard came over with were a bit faulty from time to time, but Wally soon got used to the magic that now covered their base of operations.

As soon as they came back out, Megan headed over to Robin's perch and picked him up and held him in her arms. Robin didn't try to fight out of her hold either; it was one of her first real experiences with animals, pets to be exact, and he was too comfy to move.

Soon, they had moved from store to store, picking out the books that they would need and getting fitted for the uniforms that they would wear, until they finally settled down in some sort of ice cream shop. They all ordered something for the sake of trying new things – Wally ordered for Robin – and they sat outside and decided to talk about trivial things. Robin was leaning over his bowl, licking it a bit awkwardly, realizing that eating as a cat was a bit different than doing it as a human, when he suddenly saw another cat right across from him, licking his ice cream as well. He stopped for a second, wondering where the hell the other cat could have come from, when a girl came over to them and picked the other cat up by the scruff.

"Crookshanks! You should know better than that, stealing another cat's food, plus wondering away while I'm shopping. I swear, you're like Ron sometimes."

The girl was soon joined by two boys that Robin thought reminded him off Wally and himself. One was a redhead with freckles, green eyes, and had a nervous air around him; probably because his friend's cat was stealing from a stranger's cat right in front of them. The other had black hair and green eyes as well, he wore glasses and he also had a nervous air about him; same reason as his friend probably. All three of the newcomers scanned over his teammates, as if they were expecting them to do something horrible.

Maybe it was a British thing?

Robin didn't know, and he didn't care to find out. He hopped up from his sitting position, snapping the current humans out of their staring contest, and he hopped back up onto Wally's shoulder and looked at the newcomers from his new vantage point.

They all looked interested in him after the little stunt he did; Robin guessed cats didn't hop onto people's shoulders to stares at others very often. Wally stood up though, remembering his manners and almost jarring Robin from his seat on Wally's shoulder – if it hadn't been for Batman's training he would be a twitching cat on the ground – and he introduced himself and the rest of the gang.

"Hi, I'm Wally! This is Kaldur, Megan, and Conner. And I guess your cat just met mine, his name is Robin." The group gave them an odd stare, and Robin knew that there was bound to be a ton of questions. From just those three measly sentences, Wally had given away that they were not from around here, by their accents and their names, and that they named a cat after a bird. Wonderful. Good thing he wasn't a person or he might be expected to answer some of those questions.

"Well, I'm Hermione, and this is Ron and… Harry. Plus my cat, Crookshanks, of course." Robin tilted his head a bit when they mention the black-haired boy's name. They hesitated and they all seemed to have twitched as well. Nothing is more suspicious with teenagers then when they hesitate and twitch. His teammates had noticed this too, seeing from their expressions, that is.

Kaldur took this as his cue to speak.

"Is there something wrong?" They all looked surprised by his question, like they were expecting him to ask something else. Robin shook his head; wizards obviously had some issues. But their looks soon turned to cheerful smiles, as if they were relieved that they didn't know something. That is, until a very unpleasant person came to join them.

"Well, if it isn't Potter and his no good friends, who are you corrupting this time?" It was a snide voice that he could recognize in a person voice anywhere. The newcomer, as Robin could already deduce, was someone who was very full of himself and had a bunch of money and a big family name to back him up. Growing up with Bruce as he did, he had heard the tone way too many times, and he usually hated the brats that came with it. He jumped off of Wally's shoulders and onto the table that his team had been sitting around, and he stared directly into the face of their newest visitor.

The kid had very light blonde hair that was slicked back with what he could smell was an ungodly amount of hair gel. His face was one of disgust and it was one that would constantly look down upon others. He drew out his claws, he might just need them.

"And who are you? A relative of Weasley, most likely."

Said Weasley boy, who could be mistaken for Wally if someone was far enough away, bristled up and stomped right over to the bastard.

"Leave them alone, Malfoy. I have no blood relation with the guy what so ever, so if you could stick your nose where it might actually be appreciated, then we could all be happy for once."

"I don't believe that for a second Weasley. So, what are you? A distant cousin perhaps, or maybe a close one because of the resemblance."

"Listen here, what's-your-face, you are obviously not welcome near our new friends, so beat it. If you think you can stand up to us, then you might want to do a recount, because you are outnumbered."

Malfoy made a small sound of disgust in the back of his throat before he stomped off with the two over-weight boys that he had dragged over with him. Robin watched him leave, happy that Wally was nice enough to stand up for all of them, then he turned up his nose and jumped back onto the redhead's head and lay down once more. He found that it was more comfortable than it looked.

"Sorry about him mate, Malfoy just doesn't like my family is all, though it's weird how related we look."

"No problem, some people and gingers just don't mix. I like to think that they're jealous." Robin rolled his eyes; of course Wally would think such things. He jumped down to his shoulder and mewled in Wally's ear just to tell him so.

"Whatever Rob, it's not like I get to stalk them until I find their every weakness and then attack like you do, I'm straightforward and you're the stealth, you've got to remember that." And Robin knew that very well; as Kid Flash, Wally was one to rush through things a bit. It was another Speedster thing, he had guessed, and that list was always growing.

"Can I hold your cat? He has the prettiest eyes." This didn't come to a surprise to Robin, as he figured that was what some people were going to ask, seeing as he was a little kitten with big, blue eyes. Wally looked down to him, the question lingering in his eyes, Robin let out a small mewl of approval. Before he knew it, he was in the bushy-haired girl's arms, looking straight into her eyes as she lifted him in front of her face.

Her two friends had crowded around her to get a better look at him themselves.

"Wow, his eyes are really blue. Where did you find him?"

Wally felt all eyes on him again; now was the time to make up something believable.

"Well, I went to the circus one day," Wally ignored the hiss that came out of Robin, "and I found him while I was wondering around. I asked if he belonged to anyone, but they said I could keep him. He can do some really neat tricks too, so if he suddenly does a backflip or something, then don't be too surprised." Robin then noticed what Wally was trying to do, he had made the perfect excuse for him to continue to be able to – somewhat – train in this body and do the things he normally does.

Robin, all of the sudden, felt himself on the ground.

"Really, can you show us?" Of course, he had to preform too. He might as well get it over with, though he knows that he will have to do it again after they get to the school full of magical children. Robin suddenly wondered what he had gotten himself into as Wally agreed to show their new friends what his cat could do.

"Sit." Robin did what he was told, but gave Wally one of those 'that's it' looks.

"Uh, flip." Now he gets to the good stuff. Robin stood back up on four legs and then again did what he was told.

"Good job, Robin! Told you he was cool." And by the looks on Hermione's, Ron's, and Harry's faces, they didn't doubt it.

"That's enough Wally. We have to get ready to go to Hogwarts in the morning." As Kaldur said this, he picked up Robin and put him on his shoulder. Their new friends gave them curious looks.

"We've never seen you at Hogwarts before, and you all can't be first years, are you really going to Hogwarts?" This girl was a smart one, Robin figured, and he made a mental note not to search much around her.

"Well, if you go to Hogwarts as well, then all I can tell you is that you will find out tomorrow. I presume I will see you there?" Kaldur was always pretty good at redirecting attention, a skill that was coming in handy so far.

"Oh, sure! Absolutely! Maybe we can even sit on the train together."

"We will certainly try our best, come on guys, we need to book a room in the bar."

And they certainly did see the others on the train the next day. After the confusion with getting onto the platform of course. When Megan had told them how to get there when finding the pathway with her Martian skills, she had to demonstrate that they wouldn't knock themselves out by running into the pillar when going through. When that whole fiasco was over and done with, and after they had found an empty apartment, Hermione, Ron, and Harry made themselves known and had decided to sit with them.

Robin soon found out that this was destined to be a long ride, especially since he couldn't talk to anyone, so he curled up and took a nap. He woke to the sound of the door shutting and looked around, only to see the girls changing. Robin knew that if cats could blush, he would have been very red right then, so he turned away from them and covered his eyes with his paws.

"Hey Megan, what's wrong with Wally's cat?" Megan didn't understand the question until she turned around and saw Robin facing away from them and trying to hide his face behind his paws.

"Oh, Wally taught him hide and seek a few weeks ago, it happens." On the inside, Megan was torn between being embarrassed and giggling. Most boys wouldn't have wasted such an opportunity, and she could only internally squeal at how modest Robin could be. They had soon finished and let the boys back in, who had already changed, and let the rest of the trip play out.

In Robin's mind, if what just happened a few moments ago was some sort of omen, then this was going to be the worst mission ever.


	2. Chapter 2

An Infiltration

Well hello my fabulous readers and reviewers. Most people want me to continue this and I've even gotten a few PMs on it, so I've finally caved. At first, I had just planned on making it a one shot because it was a fleeting idea that randomly based my brain in so I was forced to write it and get it out of my system, but now after I have done so, I've seen that more people have enjoyed it then I thought, so I'm going all the way with it.

YEAH!

Anyways, here is the long awaited next chapter!

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

Batman was _so_ going to pay for this. Not as in 'oh, here is a few bucks for your effort' kind of pay either, but the 'driving the Batmobile a few times' kind.

Once they had gotten off of the train and loaded into the carts, which Robin took note of the big, nightmare-looking horses that pulled them, Harry and his friends told them that they would probably be sorted like the first years were and then proceeded to tell them about each of the houses. The explanation took up the entire trip up to the _enormous castle_ that they were going to be living in for the entire school year. Not even Wayne Manor was that big, and it had taken him a while to learn how to navigate his way through that. A castle was obviously going to take a bit more of an effort, but he had an entire year to learn his way about, at least.

After getting out of their carriage, an elderly woman came up to greet them and introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, their Transfiguration's teacher, and the Head of Gryffindor. Robin thought that she was pretty cool for an old woman to be able to do all of that. She must have been the wizarding world's Alfred, without being a butler of course. She then told their new found friends to go ahead to the Great Hall and instructed their own group to wait there with her for the first years. After Hermione, Ron, and Harry left, she turned towards them and told them their excuse to come to Hogwarts.

"After a long while of thinking, we have decided to introduce you all as transfers from America. I trust you all are caught up to speed with the years that you have been assigned to." Professor McGonagall got a simultaneous nod from the group. The wizard that had trained them explained that they would probably not only be split up by house, but also by age, indicating the different years that they would be in. Wally was going to be in Fifth Year, Megan and Conner were going to be in Sixth Year, and Kaldur was going to be placed in Seventh.

"Good, thank you for coming in, even though it was probably an inconvenience for you all, but we are aware how important it is for the hero world to keep up with all things 'unnatural'. Try to keep a bit under the radar, the Ministry is always watching, and especially look out for your cat friend." Said cat perked up in Megan's arms at his mention and gave a brief nod at the commendable old woman. The other wizard had also warned their group a few times about the dangers if they were caught by the Ministry. Robin thought that they were probably made up of old paranoid people, and _he _thought that he lived with the most paranoid guy on Earth. He was just glad Batman wasn't a wizard or that might just have been accurate.

After another minute of waiting, the biggest man Robin had ever laid eyes on came down the path with a group of young children trailing behind them. Figuring those children to be the First Years that they had been waiting for, Robin hopped from Megan's arms to Wally's head.

All too soon, the giant guy left them with the young children and went off elsewhere, probably to the Great Hall, and Professor McGonagall reintroduced herself and gave them a small tour of the castle. The whole tour, the young children would whisper back and forth about their own group which was made up of obviously older teenagers, especially the one with the cat on his head. Robin felt his lips twitch up into a smile, he would have to do such things more often, it was so funny. Plus comfortable, Wally's head was very comfortable.

Not too much later, they stopped in front of two large doors for a brief moment, which the older woman pushed open quite easily, and then they were led into a huge dining hall. The first thing that Robin could see, with the help of his height on Wally's head, was the fact that there was no roof, just a clear night sky and floating candles. Was that normal? Robin didn't know, but he was bound to find out. Next, he noticed that there were five tables; one for the teachers in the front and four others for the student, obviously sorted into their different groups. Lastly, he noticed Professor McGonagall standing in front of their large group with a stool and a hat that looked like it had seen better days. She set the stool down and gingerly placed the hat on top of it. Once that was done, the hat somehow sat up a bit straighter, opened a hole near the bottom of itself and began to _sing_. Now Robin thought he had seen it all, being with Batman did come with way too many surprises, but a singing hat? Robin thought that he was ready to go to Arkham Asylum. He had to run through his mind a few times that he was now in magical territory, and if he was just freaked out by that, then he was going to be as good as dead by the end of the year.

The thoughts helped Robin calm himself down in time to see that the hat had finished and Professor McGonagall had started calling students up to sit on the stool and have the hat placed on their heads. After a moment the hat would call out one of the four houses and they would sit down with their housemates at their designated tables. Twenty minutes later, and the Young Justice found themselves still standing in the middle of the Great Hall with most occupants curiously staring at them.

The old man, who throughout the whole ceremony had been sitting in the middle of the teacher's table giving them a comforting glance, had stood up. Almost immediately, all eyes swerved to the old man who could only be the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. He quickly introduced himself as such and began explaining the presence of their group in their Great Hall.

"These fine young people have traveled from America to here to seek out our cultural differences in magics. They were randomly chosen by their school and were lucky enough to grace us with their presences. Please welcome them with open arms after we quickly sort them. Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall took that as her cue to take out another list, this one with their names on it and started to call them forth.

"Ahm, Kaldur." Since Kaldur only seemed to have a first name, the team decided to break his regular first name, Kaldur'ahm, into first and last names, since he normally went by just Kaldur anyways. Upon hearing his name, Kaldur walked briskly up to the stool and sat down, only to have the hat dropped onto his head and have a voice enter his head.

"Well, an Atlantian! What a surprise, I haven't sorted one in the longest of times as your people never tend to cling to the Earth for too long."

"How do you sort me, Mr. Hat?"

"The million dollar question, isn't it? As we speak, I am going through your memories of life to judge your actions and personality to see which house you are most accustomed to. You are a good leader, I see, but you have not a sly bone in your body. You are a normally calm person, but you do have the tendency to be irrational sometimes, comes with being a teenage superhero, I guess. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw? Though you are a brave hero, like most other superheroes tend to be, I am going to have to rule that over with your wide range of wisdom. Ravenclaw!"

The hat came off of his head in the next instant and he proceeded to the table with the most people clapping. He immediately saw that they all looked the part of the above average intelligence wizards, he might just enjoy this mission.

"Kent, Conner." Conner calmly walked up to the stool and gently sat down, not wanting to break the seemingly fragile chair, and his vision was blocked by the cloth of the hat within the second. He resisted the immediate urge to rip it off of his head, especially when it started talking inside of his mind.

"Well, a clone of Superman. How interesting. I never did get to meet him, though I guess this could count." Conner had to grip the edges of the stool before he ripped the hat to shreds. This thing was just setting off alarm bells in his mind.

"Well, you're a bit too naïve to be placed in Slytherin. Not the smartest guy, seeing as you aren't too old and taught by some odd creatures instead of through a real education, so I can't have you in Ravenclaw. You are brave, but by instinct and not by choice. But you do work hard and you have great loyalty for those you put your trust into. Hufflepuff!"

Not two seconds later did he rip the hat off of his head and proceed to the table where all of the occupants were all clapping, mostly out of nervousness, but they were at least clapping for their new housemate. Conner didn't seem to mind too much as he took his seat at the table.

"Morse, Megan." Megan felt a smile grace her lips as she practically skipped up to the stool and sat down. Soon, the hat was placed on her head and the familiar feeling of someone else in her mind gave her a bit of comfort.

"A young Martian girl? Well, this day is just full of surprises if I do say so myself. You seem more excited than the other two though."

"Oh, yes! I want to know all about Earth since I came here, this is just another opportunity and I can't wait!"

"Indeed, well since your knowledge of Earth in general in limited I can't have you in Ravenclaw. Your innocence is the brightest I have seen in my years here, so I couldn't possibly put you in Slytherin. You have a strong sense of bravery, but you're not as outgoing as other Gryffindors are. The last house is the greatest match for you and that other friend of yours that I just sorted. Hufflepuff!"

Megan gently took off the hat and handed it to Professor McGonagall before sitting right next to Conner at the Hufflepuff table. She gave him a smile and a quick wave and received a small wave back before she turned to watch their last member get sorted.

"West, Wallace." Wally mentally groaned. They just had to use his whole name, didn't they? He shrugged his shoulders before heading off towards the stool. Before he sat down, though, he plucked the cat off of his head, getting a small hiss from his best friend before sitting down and putting his friend-cat into his lap. A few moments later, the singing hat from earlier was put on his head and he was _conversing _with it.

"A young boy with super speed; this is new. Are you related to The Flash?"

"I'm only his nephew." Being sarcastic with a hat? He'd have to tell his Uncle about this when he got home.

"Well, that explains a good deal. Now let's get you sorted, shall we? You have a good brain on you, I see, too bad it's all over science. But I will think about that possibility. You do play pranks, mostly with your best friend, but it doesn't have any malicious intent, all in good fun. Other than that, you have no reason to be with the Slytherins. You aren't in the least bit naïve, but you have the qualities of working hard and loyalty, but not so much of patience. You would, however, fit right in along with the other Gryffindors with your brave and daring qualities. I really have no other choice than this. Gryffindor!"

Wally smiled as he took the hat off and passed it to Professor McGonagall, and then headed off to the table where Harry and his friends were seated. Ron shuffled over a bit and pointed to the seat next to him, obviously wanting Wally to sit with him. So with Robin sitting on his shoulder, he headed over and made himself comfortable next to his new friends.

Professor Dumbledore told the school their correct years to everyone before letting the feast begin. Food sprang up out of nowhere on the table and everyone dug in, except for the Young Justice team, who were questioning their table partners about where their food had come from. They got looks that practically shouted at them that they couldn't believe that this wasn't the way they were served at their own school before they just told then that the house elves make it and then it's brought up to the Great Hall by magic. Robin decided to out that information in the back of his mind, he would probably have to keep a journal and give it to Batman later so he could read it. The rest of the group took the explanation and started to eat.

Right away, Wally noticed a problem.

"Hey, is there a place where we can get food at any time? I have this freakishly high metabolism and I need food almost constantly and in large portions." Robin rolled his eyes and poked Wally's head with his paw, clearly aggravated over Wally's inability to go two minutes without food. The Golden Trio looked at him for a moment with curious eyes until they all laughed.

"I swear, Ron has the exact same problem, I can show you the kitchen later. All you do is tickle the pear and then the house elves will be happy to help." Robin looked at their new friends for a moment with plain confusion. Tickle the pear? Next they were going to give a massage to an orange!

"That's really weird, but okay!" And, of course Wally doesn't get to the bottom of it. Robin then jumped from Wally's shoulder to the table and stated to eat some of the food. What could he say? He was hungry too. From above him, Wally let out a small sigh and something that sound suspiciously like 'that was my food' before he grabbed something that was probably a burger and ate that instead.

"So, Wally. You're in your Fifth Year?" Wally nodded his head in response. "Well, that means you are our senior, we are in Fourth Year."

"Really? Well, I guess we won't have the same classes or anything like that. And just when I made some awesome friends, too." The others let out a little laugh before they all turned back to their food. Not too much later, all of the food magically disappeared once more, and the old man, Professor Dumbledore, stood up and gave a really long speech.

Normally, Robin would be all ears, but his cat side was getting to him. He wanted to curl up on Wally's head and go to sleep so badly. He couldn't really understand why, he had stayed up for days on end before, and he had even had a nap on the train! Being a cat had its disadvantages, he decided, because cats were famous for taking lots of cat naps. It wasn't too much later that Wally saw that Robin was fast asleep on the table. He let out a small laugh as he picked up his best friend and let his fellow housemates show him where their dorms were. Once he was settled in his own room and in his pajamas, he lay down on his bed and set Robin next to his head on his pillow and fell asleep.

Robin woke up to light streaming in through the window and onto his face. Getting up from the pillow he didn't remember falling asleep on, he jumped down onto the floor and began to stretch out as any normal cat would. He looked around to see some of Wally's roommates up and about trying to get ready for school while Wally was still fast asleep.

'Not for long,' Robin thought as he leapt back up to Wally's bed and proceeded to bite Wally on the nose.

Wally reacted instantly and woke with a small whine. Seeing Robin looking up at him with mirth in his eyes immediately set him on the trail to figuring out who woke him up in such an ungodly manner.

"Not cool Rob." The cat looked back up at him with unmistakable puppy eyes. It was hard enough to deny Robin when he pulled off the same move with his mask on. It was damn near impossible to deny him in cat form with those blue eyes pleading with you.

"Fine! I forgive you! Now what did you wake me up for?"

"Dude?"

"Robin?" He hadn't seen Robin's cat mouth moving nor did he know if it was possible for him to speak English while in cat form, but who else could be talking to him? But Robin was giving him his signature 'are you really this stupid' look. Who else-

"Dude, over here." Wally looked up with a sheepish grin towards one of his roommates that called him. He probably just looked really stupid right then, thinking that his cat was talking to him.

"Time to go to breakfast, you don't want to be late."

"Okay, I'm coming. Just give me a minute." His roommate nodded and shut the door behind him. Wally looked around to make sure the room was completely clear before using his super speed to quickly get ready for the day. Once he was done, he picked up Robin and held him as he made his way down to the Great Hall.

"You do know that you passed out on the table last night, right? I thought you could go on forever and never be tired. What would Batman say?" Robin looked up at Wally and stuck out his tongue while Wally just laughed.

"Besides that, you missed a ton of information, but I can tell you the rules of this place and the creepy forest stuff later. They are having some sort of wizard competition this year that's supposed to be super dangerous. I mean, only the Seventh Years get to participate too! So Kaldur might get picked if he ends up putting his name in the giant cup or trophy thing. Anyways, along with the contest, you have to have people to compete against right? So two other schools will be coming here. One person per school gets chosen and then they do the competition and whoever wins get this huge trophy and I guess their school gets bragging rights too. Won't this just be so cool?" By the time Wally had finished his explanation, they had made it to the Great Hall and Wally had started piling his plate with food, and Harry and the others had joined them at the very end of Wally's speech.

"Are you telling your cat about the TriWizard Tournament? That's a bit odd, isn't it?"

"Well, he was asleep and didn't get to hear anything about it so I thought that I would catch him up."

"Your cat?" Harry asked this, not sure where the conversation was going.

"Well, yeah. He is my best friend."

"Your best friend is a cat? Not that that is bad in any way, but what about other people?" This time, it was Hermione who had to ask. She had a cat, but they weren't that closely attached at all.

"Rob is just special, is all. He can do awesome tricks, and he understands everything. Rob is just my best friend because he can understand me better than anyone."

"Well, if you say so mate. Let's see this schedule." Only a few moments later did his three friends let out a simultaneous groan.

"Double potions to start off the year, isn't this just fantastic?" The sarcasm was not lost on Wally and Robin as they looked at Wally's own schedule.

"I have divination and then Defense Against the Dark Arts." Three heads swiveled his way and Wally felt three sets of eyes boring into his skull. He looked up to see all three of his new friends staring at him.

"What?"

"Divination for your first class of the year? You poor, poor soul. At least you can tell us what our new DADA teacher is like when you come back here for lunch."

Wally was just about to ask what was so bad about Divination besides the concept when all of the sudden, a huge group of owls filled the air of the Great Hall and dropped what seemed to be envelops and packages onto the tables. Wally was quite stunned and Robin had jumped onto Wally's lap to avoid being hit by anything.

When the assault was over with, Robin poked his head up just enough to see if everything was still in one piece. Most occupants in the room, Robin realized, hadn't even bashed an eyelash at the sudden appearance of the owls and picked up the things dropped down upon them. Robin swiftly jumped back up from Wally's lap to the table and sat down to look at the newspaper that Hermione had just received. There was a picture that was moving on the front page, he realized, and came to the conclusion that moving pictures were also just a normal wizard thing, as no one else commented on it.

Just how different were these wizards from the rest of the world?

Robin didn't get to think about that too long because soon enough, Wally was done with breakfast and picking him up so that they could go to his first class.

And it was just when they got to Wally's first class of Divination that Robin started to officially curse the mission. The room was way too stuffy; stifling hot and unbearably smelly with some sort of crap perfume. With him being a cat only amplified the horrid smell to the point where he thought he might pass out. Robin sent out a silent message to Wally of 'good luck' before hopping out of Wally's arms to run right back out of the classroom. Wally turned around with a startled expression, trying to find his best friend so that he wouldn't have to suffer alone, but to no prevail.

"Welcome children! I have foreseen this meeting and have many horrible predictions to bestow upon you all!"

Wally mentally cursed his best friend and tried to give the teacher the benefit of the doubt. It worked for all of five seconds, but when she started telling everyone what deadly things were to happen to them all this year, he gave up and immediately labeled her as loony, beyond a normal wizard.

'Lucky Robin, wonder where he is anyways.' Wally wondered to himself.

Wally wouldn't see Robin again till dinner.

Robin, meanwhile, was in the library, hiding under a table with a few books, trying to find something out about this wizard tournament that Wally had told him about. When flicking through 'Hogwarts, A History', he found the information he was looking for. He then decided that the schools participating in this had to be completely crazy.

'Why me?' Robin thought to himself as he stretched his limbs after sitting in the same spot for the past few hours and walked out of his hiding spot. He had to tell the team, which meant that he had to find a place that no one would bother them and see him transform back into a human.

This TriWizard Tournament was defiantly going to be trouble for him and the rest of the team.


	3. Chapter 3

An Infiltration

Next chapter, alright! Sorry about the long delay, but I'm lazy and a procrastinator, so yeah. I probably only got this out because my best friend started nagging me again, so you can thank her. Hope you enjoy the chapter and the awesome twist I installed within its story walls.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

It had been two months. Two months since the mission started, since they had started classes, since they had found out about The TriWizard Tournament's history; two months since they held a meeting in an abandoned classroom and decided that this was something that they could not stop. It was held by the school, and they couldn't defy the people who they had been ordered to protect.

On the two month mark, the other two wizarding schools had finally made their way to Hogwarts, signaling to the team the true beginning of an even harder mission.

At one point or another, each team member thought they should get paid for this mission.

They all stood together as the Beauxbatons arrived in fancy carriages carried by proud beasts. They watched in wonder as the Durmstrang students and headmaster appeared in the middle of their lake on a gigantic boat. The team also gazed in astonishment and confusion as Harry Potter was named as the first time Fourth Champion, despite Hogwarts already having a champion and the age restriction placed on the Tournament.

The Young Justice team all walked back to their own dorms with their classmates, listening to the building speculations and rumors of how Harry Potter could have possibly gotten picked for such a position.

Wally had wanted to backhand most of his housemates, but held himself back. He couldn't believe they would dare talk about their own in such a horrible manner, and behind his back no less. Ron, Harry's own best friend, was griping about how Harry didn't tell him how he had cheated his way in. Didn't any of them see Harry's terrified face when his name was called? Had none of them looked up what the Tournament even consisted of, what Harry would have to put himself through to keep himself alive? It would be a miracle if he got through the entire thing with all of his limbs intact, and they were complaining about how he could have cheated? He was at such a horrible disadvantage that he would need the support of everyone around him in order to get through the ordeal alive, and Wally was going to do his best to help the boy, whom he had made good friends with over the past two months.

Back with The-Boy-Who-Had-Terrible-Luck, Harry was standing and watching with building dread as the adults in the room continued to rant and rave at each other, not hearing the others as they tried to increase their own volume to be heard themselves. Harry was so tempted to just leave and let them fight this out and tell him the results tomorrow, but he figured his grave had been dug deep enough, thank you very much.

Finally, it seemed that Professor Dumbledore had gotten tired of screaming over his fellow headmasters and did a silencing charm that put the room into a sharp silence. All champions looked up at the sudden queitness filling the air, figuring that something productive was finally going to get done that night.

"Now Harry, once the cup has decided, its decision can't be changed." Harry felt his stomach drop and his throat dry up. There was no way he was leaving this competition alive. He dropped his head to stare at the floor, probably his only friend left now that everyone thought that he was some sort of cheating scumbag. Friends with a floor. The best kind of friend for him. Maybe it could just swallow him up and send him to America, never to be seen or heard from again.

"But," and Harry's head snapped back up quickly, hope suddenly filling his senses, "I can't just have you out there by yourself, you are at a horrible disadvantage compared to the others here who have had three years more training, plus the willingness to participate. So, if no one has any objections, I would like to call Rule 46." The other headmasters gestured to their throats, and Dumbledore let out a small chuckle as he undid his silencing spell.

"Well," began Headmaster Maxime, "Seeing as we can't pull him out, we should let him…" She let her sentence die away as the Headmaster of Durmstrang rolled his eyes, not really giving his opinion on the subject. Dumbledore looked towards him expectantly.

"I guess I could let it slide if it gets my champion and I to leave sooner." Dumbledore took that as an okay from both Headmasters before he set down the rules and expectations for the TriWizard Tournament and dismissing all but Harry to bed.

"Harry, do you know what Rule 46 is?" All Harry could do was shake his head; he still couldn't trust himself to speak, thinking that his voice might tremble. "It's a rule that says if somehow someone gets through the age limit, they will allow a humanized familiar to aid you through your trials as a champion." Harry must have made a clearly confused face with a big question mark hanging over his head, because Dumbledore was quick to pick up the explanation where he left off.

"You bring an animal of your choice before us, a non-magical animal of course, and we will cast a spell on it to turn it mostly human."

"Mostly human?"

"Well, you can't change everything with the spell, but it will have a human mind and body, just some animal features is all."

"Is that all, sir?" Harry finally asked after a bit a silence. He was tired, and even though his dorm mates didn't want to see him, he desperately wanted to see his bed so this day would be over already.

"Yes Harry, you are dismissed. Pick your familiar wisely."

"Will do."

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

Harry wanted to drown in his breakfast, because life just plain sucked. Ron and most of his housemates along with the rest of Hogwarts would have wanted to watch, seeing as they all hated him right now. The only ones that seemed to like seeing him breathe in air and not eggs was Wally with all of his school mates, Hermione, and Cedric. Six people that liked him still. What a boost to his quickly diminishing self-confidence.

He was telling the two housemates that still liked him enough to listen to his plight about Rule 46, and how he wouldn't be able to do it anyways.

"Why not, you have the cool owl right?"

"It's not that simple Wally. I still have to use her to get the post and send out letters. I doubt they will let me bring my owl to them to humanize and animalize her again when I feel it convenient for me. So, now I have nothing to help me. I feel like whoever is up there is laughing it up at me. Har har." With that bit of sarcastic laughter, Harry plunged his face into his breakfast.

Hermione sighed and lifted his head back up once more. "I would offer my cat, but he's so lazy I think it would hardly make a difference. Unless you really want help that badly?"

"No offense Hermione, but I think your cat will get me killed faster that it would help me live." Hermione shrugged, not really taking offense and laid a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

Wally looked away from the pitiful scene to see what Robin's reaction was, and the cat must had sensed his stare as he looked right back at him moments later. He bent down discreetly and whispered quickly into his ear as he picked his best friend up onto the table.

"Is that look that you are giving me just begging to have you help Harry?" Robin gave him a quick glare to let him know that no, he was not begging, but demanding. Wally sighed a bit in defeat before calling out the depressed boy.

"Hey Harry, why don't you use Robin? He's really energetic and helpful, besides you see how well he does tricks. He could defiantly help you somehow." Harry looked hopeful, so much more so than he had when he had arrived to breakfast this morning.

"Really? But, isn't he your best friend? This contest could get him killed, and I couldn't look at you again if something bad happened to him."

Wally let out a small laugh. "It's cool, besides, I want to see what he looks like as part human."

Harry looked close to thankful tears, and it wasn't much later that he shot across the table to give Wally a much deserved hug.

"Thank you so much!" Hermione looked at Harry with a bit of exasperation written all over her face, but the relief was evident as well.

Wally looked down at his best friend, just sitting there as Harry deprived him of oxygen with his bear hug.

"So when do they get humanized?"

"I think I could just bring him to Professor Dumbledore today and get it done already. They have already given out rules and instructions for the tasks and I guess we need to get Robin and I prepared for them as soon as possible." Wally and Hermione nodded in agreement, and they all soon left to go to their first class of the day.

Before the day was over, Harry Potter would have the best champion insurance he could get. Not that he knew that, of course. All he could think about was how awful it would have been if he had to go through the TriWizard Tournament all by himself.


	4. Chapter 4

An Infiltration

Harry waited for the weekend before letting Wally hand over his kitten, Robin. After taking the small animal into his arms, he headed straight to Headmaster Dumbledore's office, quickly telling the gargoyles the password and heading up the stairs.

When Harry entered the office, Dumbledore looked up from his work and stood up to greet him. Dumbledore came over to him and looked at the small cat with a face full of amusement and a twinkle in his eyes. Robin looked up at the old Headmaster with his own curious look, before he pushed his paws against Harry's arm, wanting to be put down. Harry complied with the kitten's order (because it couldn't have been anything else) and placed him on his Headmaster's desk.

"So, how does this work exactly?" asked Harry after a few moments of looking around the office. All of the moving pictures and shiny objects seemed to hold his interest, no matter how many times he had been there.

"I will have to ask you to leave before I can start. These spells aren't necessarily forbidden, but minors are defiantly not supposed to know them, which will also mean that young Robin here will be partially human until the end of the tournament." Harry nodded his head in understanding, and shooting one last look over at the small black kitten that would be his only hope for getting out alive.

Harry left Dumbledore's office with his guts twisted in knots.

Once Dumbledore had locked his door and put a silencing spell over his office, he turned back to Batman's young protégé.

"Just couldn't stay away, could you?" He asked the young cat that looked like he could have been smirking. "Always looking out for others in your own way. Well, here you go." Dumbledore said as he took off the boy's collar. Now, sitting on his desk, was Robin dressed in his regular wear (just without his sunglasses), who was studying his phoenix.

Robin looked up and smiled at the older man. "I've been told I'm only allowed to be a partial human."

Dumbledore nodded his affirmation. "I'll have to put a different spell on you, since you're actually a human. Do you still wish to do this?"

"Yes," Robin responded without hesitation. "Harry needs my help, and it's not like he has many people looking out for him right now. It would satisfy me to knock certain people down a few pegs. Metaphorically, of course."

Dumbledore shook his head in exasperation. "Try not to hurt anyone too much, eh?" He then cast the spell before Robin could return a cheeky answer. A blue light shot out and hit the teenager before him, which turned to dust the second it touched its receiver.

Robin had to force himself to breathe in the blue dust, as opposed to his instincts screaming at him to not ever breathe in foreign substances. He soon felt a small jolt shoot down his spine, and then shot straight back up again. Soon after, the dust cleared away quickly, leaving Robin still sitting on Dumbledore's desk, coughing a bit.

Suddenly, Robin felt something atop his head twitch, and lifted his hand to pet the new silky ears sitting there. A quick look to his back provided him with a great view of a black tail poking out of the back of his tattered jeans.

"Do you mind?" Robin asked, gesturing to the torn hole in the fabric surrounding his new appendage. A flick of a wand later gave him fixed jeans. "I will never get over how cool that is," he said, mostly to himself.

"You should still have a few cat urges," Dumbledore stated, breaking Robin out of his musings.

"I'll try to avoid the sunbeams," Robin commented dryly, pushing off of the desk to stand on his own two feet for the first time in a week, or whenever their last meeting was.

"So, are you going to 'introduce' me to Harry Potter, or what?" Robin asked cheekily.

"Of course, one moment," Dumbledore replied as he released the silencing spell covering his office. "Harry, you may enter," the elderly headmaster called. After a few seconds, the door slowly squeaked open and Harry's head poked through nervously, not knowing what to expect. Harry's eyes traveled throughput the room before catching sight of Robin.

As their eyes connected, Robin's head cocked to the side and Harry's jaw dropped. Dumbledore chuckled with amusement before stepping forward to start introductions.

"Harry, this is Robin. Robin this is Harry, the one who you'll be helping in the tournament." Harry stood there, mouth open and gapping like a fish as Robin slinked up to him.

"Hello," Robin said, sticking out his hand for the other to shake, before mentally berating himself. He's supposed to have been a cat his whole life, why would he offer a handshake?

Harry stared down at Robin's offered hand stunned, and Robin took that time to make up for his mistake. "This is the correct gesture, isn't it?" Harry broke out of his stunned state long enough to grab his hand a vigorously shake it, as if testing if it were really there.

"H-hey," Harry stuttered out, suddenly shy.

"We'll take our leave then Headmaster," Robin called out as he led Harry out of the office, wanting to sit down and have a nice conversation with Wally sooner rather than when Harry decided to pull his life together. As Robin pulled Harry along, Harry started to notice the extra appendages attached to his once feline friend.

"You still have a tail, and cat ears," Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, the spell couldn't completely turn me completely human, which is kind of unfair since you humans can turn all the way into animals." So Robin had read up on a lot of wizarding spells and life, it's not like he much else to do while everyone else got to take actual classes.

"How weird is this for you? Suddenly being human and having to help me on a bunch of life threatening tasks after just moving here a few months ago. Are you okay with this?"

"Sure I am! Do you know what it's like to be a cat around here? You wander around, listen to a bunch of cats gush about their humans, get petted, wait for your human to be done with classes, and take a lot of naps. This'll be a great change a pace. I haven't been so exited in months for when we first moved here!"

"What about the possibility of dying? Doesn't that scare you? What would Wally do if you died during this?" Robin slowed down his walking until he stopped, and turned to fully face Harry, a serious expression fixed on his face.

"Everyone dies eventually, Harry. It's a part of the circle of life, how things were made to be. But, it's up to you if you die wondering what you could have done, or if you die actually doing it. And Wally would just have to move on. He may not ever find another cat as awesome as me, and he may not want to, but one day he'll truly have to let me go. Cats don't live forever, you know? Now, no more sad stuff. I'm doing this to make sure you live, and so your friends don't end up having to attend your funeral, regretting dissing you for having your name called to participate in the Tournament of Death."

"You think we'll be able to be friends again?" Harry asked hopefully.

"If they, somehow, don't want to be your friends still, then they don't deserve you as a friend. You could possibly die and all they can think of is how you got your name in the goblet? Ridiculous. But, it's also so like humans your age, to get so irrationally jealous over such matters."

"You are really wise for a cat, no offense."

"And you are surprisingly knowledgeable for a wizard." Harry gave him a confused glance, so Robin elaborated. "Wizards are completely ignorant to the world around them, muggle or not. They think they're the top dogs, the ultimately powerful beings, when they truly aren't. Most wizards have trouble admitting the need for help, usually choosing to go all the way and screw everything over, as long as they do it alone. And some of the things they say about muggles are just ignorant. You seem much more intelligent than most wizards, so congratulations."

"Thanks, I think," Harry said, and they continued their trek towards the Gryffindor common room. Surprisingly, they didn't meet anyone on the way, which was astonishing because it was a Saturday morning, but who was Harry to complain? He knew that sooner or later, the entire school would find out about Robin, and Harry was trying to block out the outcomes that the news would take.

Harry reached the painting of the Fat Lady and told her the password while ignoring the coos she sent Robin. The second the passage opened for them, Harry saw the Gryffindor common room's mood shift. They were obviously still angry with him, but he could ignore that. He turned to Robin so say something, but ended up looking at nothing. Robin was no longer by his side.

"What in Merlin's name…?"

"Harry!" Hermione called out to him, making her way towards her friend. She frowned in confusion when she realized that he was by himself. "I thought you were getting Robin to be part human today."

"I was, I did, and he was right here a second ago."

"Honestly Harry, I-,"

"Robin!" Wally's high pitched shriek cut through the common room's noise like a knife, causing everyone to look at the pair in the corner of the living room.

"Did you miss me, Wallace?" Robin asked cheekily as he sat on the arm of the chair Wally was occupying.

The common room burst into confused whispers, seeing the half-cat, half-human boy they had never seen before inside of their territory. Hermione and Harry jolted in surprise, wondering how Robin had made it past everyone in the room without being noticed until Wally had called him out.

"Wow," Hermione said, amazed. "Maybe Robin will be good help for you." Harry could only nod his head in agreement.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

News of Robin's new form spread over the castle quickly, so by the time lunch rolled around, everyone was eager to see if the rumor was true. So when Harry and Wally strolled in with Robin walking in between them, everyone was a bit stunned.

Of course the Slytherins sneered at him while the Ravenclaws studied him with a measured eye, and the Hufflepuffs looked at him with amazement and confusion. They made it to the Gryffindor table without too much fuss, and the second Robin sat himself on the bench, the Main Hall erupted with noise.

Robin winced a bit as his more sensitive ears got slammed with more sound than usual, but tuned it out quickly. There was no time to show weakness or to hesitate; he had to be on his guard.

"Wally," he heard Megan call to them as she approached, Conner in hand, and excitement written all over her face. "Is this Robin?" she asked as if they had never met. It seemed as though the entire room quieted in order to hear their conversation.

"That would be me," Robin answered in an affirmative voice, pleased that she was playing along well. Megan let out a happy noise and started to fawn over him, rubbing behind his ears and admiring his tail. Conner looked on as she did, a bit of happiness popped into his eyes as he watched her.

"You are still small," Conner told him, a teasing lit in his voice. Robin turned a bit red with his height being poked at, and folded his arms.

"When I grow up, I'll be taller than you," he retorted, his ears flickering back a bit. Megan and a few of the others girl 'aww'ed at the sight, causing Robin even more embarrassment.

The things he did for civilians.

But as Robin observed Harry, he found that the boy was more relaxed than he had been for the past few days. He truly felt safer with Robin around to help him out. And Robin was not about to let him down.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

_Well, I haven't updated this in a while. Sorry about that. This has been sitting on my computer, half done, and not helping me with my writer's block. I hope to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, without it taking as much time as it did this time._


End file.
